Kratoz
"Zim, as a soldier, was full of weakness and I tried to get rid of it to help him realize his full potiental, he just couldn't cut it. As a Son, he was much more than a dissapointment as well as a shock. Not only did I not know he was my own flesh and blood, but he was also the end of all Irk and my DNA brought him to this universe. In an essence, I would've destroyed the empire if it wern't for one thing and one thing only, my tainted blood. '' - Kratoz's view on his son and himself ' ' 'General Kratoz 'is the true main antagonist of the ''Invader Zim series. Known also as the "beast of Irk", he is the father and genetic template of Zim and Kerrek as well as the only son of the deceased Irken General Kex. He is a general in the Irken army and a brilliant military strategist who embraced Irk's old warrior like herritage, which caused a little bit of friction between him and the Tallest. Prior to his son's banishment, he was in love with Tallest Miyuki (despite her status) and asked her to marry him (which she said yes). Several years prior to his son's unwitting rampage arcoss Irk, Zim accidently created a blob that killed Miyuki. Both these actions caused Kratoz to lose all respect for Zim and started to hate his own son. Durring Zim's trail, he suggested he'd be executed for almost destroying Irk, but was enraged that he was banished instead. After his son's banishment, his hatred with the Tallest and the Control Brians increased only further for sparring Zim instead of killing him themselves. During the time Zim went to Earth, Kratoz found out he was his son. Appearance Kratoz looks very similar to his son Zim, but is taller (standing about 6'4"), more muscular (Unlike most Irkens) and weighs about 227 lbs. He is 48 Irk years old, has two scars on the right side of his face (one on his right eye, the other on his lip) and burns on the left (caused by his son). Underneath his clothes are tattoos all over his body, showing how proud he is of his heritage. Height wise, he is only 7 inches shorter than the Tallest. He is about the same height as Profesor Membrane. Personality Kratoz is vicious, bloodthirsty, cold-blooded, brutal and sadistic, even for an Irken (except Emperor Xeno). He is extremely proud of his heritage, but holds a strong animosity towards the Tallest for their cowardice, laziness and for making him a service drone when he was young (surprisingly he was short as a teenager, then grew when he was older). He also holds a strong contempt for the Control Brains for having more control of the Empire than his own people do, something that his son grants in a different universe. He is also a hardened career soldier and a military genius, but at the same time a ruthless, hard-headed and savage individual with a very short temper. He is also willing to violently execute his own men for repeated failures, disrespecting his authority in a very unprofessional manner and treason against the empire (much to the Tallest's dismay). His stubbornness often causes his ego and his pride to consume his judgment as he harbors a strong hatred for those that do not fear him (minus his subordinates, whom he's more positively inclined with) and is unwilling to accept defeat. Despite being feared by all of Irk, he is surprisingly popular in the Empire and is considered a hero to some. Unlike most Irkens, Kratoz doesn't judge others by height, but rather by strength, heart and skill (a sharp contrast to the Empire's philosophy). He is also power hungry as he wants to use absolute power to improve himself in order to physically become the most powerful Irken in all of history (despite his obvious mortality). Despite his ruthless and violent behavior, he was originally more compassionate and sympathetic as he is shown to care for shorter Irkens (understanding that being a service drone is the worst thing that could happen to an Irken), was in love with Tallest Miyuki. When Zim unknowingly killed Miyuki, and later on almost destroyed Irk, Kratoz's dislike for Zim turned to complete hatred. These factors are what made Kratoz the monster he is today. As the series progresses, Kratoz became even more violent almost to the point being psychotic much how like his son is, causing him to him to be hell-bent on taking out all of earth just to kill him. Relationships Zim - His younger son and clone. Not knowing he had a son, Kratoz held a strong dislike for Zim and feared his unstable behavior since the day he was born. Though Zim on the other hand also did not know his father, but he originally idolized him (not knowing he was related to him), but started to fear him after Kratoz tried to kill him (his own son). After the death of Tallest Miyuki and the subsequent crimes Zim had obliviously committed Kratoz started to hate his son even more. During Zim's trail, Kratoz tesify against him and asked the tallest to execute him. When they refused and banished him, Kratoz's hatred with the Tallest only furthered. It was there after that, Kratoz found out Zim was his son, a fact that really horrified him to the point of self-hatred. Despite his distain for Zim, Kratoz exhibited his son's destructive, violent, sadistic and power hungry tendencies. Despite the similarity, Kratoz has proven to be far more destructive, bloodthirsty, ruthless and competent than Zim. Kerrek - His second son and clone. He disapproves of his son's lack of discipline and loyalty to the empire. Tak - He seems to respect Tak as an invader, serving as a father-figure to her (In contrast with his relationship with Zim). Sergeant Hobo 678 - Kratoz's former mentor and friend. 678 respected Kratoz for being a capable leader as he managed to get his whole squad out alive without a scratch. Bob the Service Drone - Bob is one of the only beings Kratoz actually felt and showed any real compassion for. Bob views Kratoz as a father figure and a leader that he could follow. Dib - Kratoz hates Dib with every fiber in his body (probably much more than Zim does). The main reason for this is that when Kratoz tried to use one of the Spelldrives to make himself an all powerful demon like creature, Dib undid the spell and brought him back to normal. After being denied his victory, Kratoz tried to kill Dib, but had to retreat to avoid getting noticed by the authorities. Kratoz is also the only being who Dib truly acknowledges as a far greater threat than Zim. Tallest Spork - Kratoz held no love for Spork, viewing him as arrogant and egotistical. Ever since the academy the two fought over Miyuki's feelings. Spork's death was the only action caused by Zim that Kratoz actually congratulated and praised on. He called his death "the only time Zim did actually something right" (Much to his son's comfort). Skoodge - In contrast with the Tallest's dislike for him, Kratoz actually respects and praises Skoodge for being a successful Invader. He was disappointed that Skoodge sided with Zim instead of him. Xisenin - Kratoz has a great distance for Xisenin, firlmy acknowledging him as both a disgrace and danger to the Irken race. He also violently displays no tolerance to Xis's mischievous and child like sense of humor. Tallest Miyuki - One of the only individuals Kratoz actually showed any affection and love for. Despite his strained relationship with the Tallest, Kratoz Fell in love with Miyuki and asked her to merry him. Her death was one of the main reasons why Kratoz became the monster he is today. To this day, he still loved her and possibly took his anger out on other planets to satisfy his misery and bitterness towards his son. Kex - Kratoz never knew or even met his father, but thought of highly of him. He was proud to be the son of a legendary general, eventhough the Tallest think Kratoz was far "Superrior" soldier due to being 4 inches taller than his father (Much to his disgust). Daimoz - Unlike Kerrek and Zim, Kratoz actually holds respect and pride for Daimoz, due to him being a soldier as well as his sense of responsibility. He is the most favored son out of the four. Zev - Much like Daimoz, Zev has a close relationship wit his father. Though unlike his brother, Zev share's his father's feelings about Zim had disgracing his family. Gaz - The two hate each other and would nothing more than to tear eachother apart. Kratoz greatly despises Gaz with a passion for refusing to fear him. Gaz on the other hand seeks vengeance against him. The reason for this is that Kratoz tried to strangle her to death, but failed after Gaz kicked him in chest (which really angered him). Gaz is the only one Kratoz hates more than Zim and Dib. Nightmare Kratoz - Despite being the representation of Kratoz's dark side, Nightmare Kratoz actually feared him as the original Kratoz had proven to be even more ruthless and far more brutal than his more frightening counterpart. Forms Under contruction Quotes " You sniveling little brat. Now you're going to pay! I will kill you, I WILL KILL YOU!." - Kratoz to Gaz. "The Tallest are nothing more than mere maggots beneath my feet! They are all complete and utter waste of Irken Blood!" - Kratoz describing the Tallest. "I am your father." Confessing to Zim. "Come to Papa." - To a frighten Zim. "Peace is a lie, might is truth! Strength is a king, War is a God! Political power and wealth are nothing compared to true Power and True Power is ABSOLUTE!" "Though the stars are bright, suffocating in the blackness of outer space is a fate even worse than death. And after that all there is pitch black. Pure Darkness." "Now my son, beg for forgiveness and I might give you a quick death." - Kratos as he holds his foot to Zim's head. "I am the fear that haunts the hearts and minds of those who oppose me! I am the beast that spreads terror and destruction across the universe! I am the darkness that burns out the light of the stars. I AM YOUR END!" "This is all I could remember you by. In the blackness of the space, surround by the light of the starts. Forever young and beautiful. Don't worry my love, that monster of a son that took you from will learn that you what do on to others, they would do on to you. At least the dead don't suffer, but he he will suffer a slow and painful end before he dies at my hand." - Kratoz looking at a glob of Miyuki as he thinks about killing Zim. "Why are you resisting?! Just suffer and DIE! THAT'S WHAT YOU DESERVE FOR DISGRACING YOUR HONOR, ZIM! NOW DIE!" - Kratos as he crushes Zim. Trivia *Kratoz is the only being in the universe that Zim fears the most (even more than the Tallest), as he has nightmares about his father. *Kratoz's name has a similar basis to Kratos, the name of the Protagonist of God of War. Kratos also means power and strength, fitting both his vicous and blood thirsty nature. *As much he hates Zim with every fiber in his body, he still hates the Tallest even more. * In sharp contrast with his relationship with his son, he respects Tak as not only an Invader, but also as a poteintal daughter like figure. *Despite Kratoz's hatred for Zim, deep down there was a small part of him that loved him as a son. This was shown at the final episode when he saw how Zim became rular of Irk, how he had matured and done what he couldn't do Defeat the Tallest, causing him to smile and accept Zim as a son. *His personaility is similar to Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z and Kazuya Mishima from the Tekken series. Another similarity to Kazuya is that both characters tried to kill their own son. *Kratoz is one of the few very Irkens who hold a strong desire to raise a family (considering his early love for his sons and his desire to marry Miyuki). *He is the archenemy of both Zim and Dib, making both rivals having a common foe (one bent on destroying their lives). *Depite Zim being deemed the most destructive soldier in the history of ever, Kratoz has proven to have cause a lot more harm to other worlds than Zim ever could and is far more malevolent, ruthless and cold-blooded in his mission than Zim ever was. *Despite his love for Miyuki, his compassion for shorter Irkens and having sympathetic characteristics, Kratoz's blood thirsty behavior and brutal methods are often described as barbaric, even by Irken eyes. For example, he sadistically enjoys slaughtering his enemies in cold blood, relish in their suffering, is willing to kill civilians (with the exception of Irkens) if they get in the way of his mission. He also seem to enjoy seeing smoking ruins (Particularly ones he created) and laughs whenever he causes destruction and sees his enemies suffer. Atrocities like this make him probably almost one of the most evil characters in the series as even Zim is horrified of his bahavior. Despite this, the reasons for his ruthlessness come from the grief of not being able to start the family he always wanted as well as losing the love of his life. *Kratoz seems to be more intelligent and physically athletic than most Irkens, due to his body frame, survival skills, his lack of comical moments and knowledge and understanding of humanity. *Unlike most Irkens, Kratoz requires little assistance in battle and is an adapt fighter. ◾Fans of Irken Empire wiki felt that Kratoz need more flaws to his character. Those were already there from the beginning, but wasn't written down yet due to enthusiasm of his creator. Some other elements were also controversial as well as out of character (such as the scrapped idea of Gaz and Mrs.Bitters fearing him). These traits changed to make Kratoz a little more appealing. *Kratoz also served as the protagonist of the father of Zim prequel film trilogy, from his younger years to Zim's Rampage on Irk. All three films were set before Zim's exile to Foodcourtia as well as Kratoz's fall to vengeance. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Irkens Category:Fanon Category:Biography Category:The Irken Empire Category:Leaders Category:Other Irken Jobs Category:Evil Category:Zim haters Category:Dangerous Category:Irken Elites Category:Defectives Category:Warlords Category:Outdated Fanon Category:Soldiers